


Most Glorious Ideas

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drink with an old friend, and more besides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Glorious Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season Four. Written for [Dragon Queen Week](http://dqweek.tumblr.com/), prompt "drinking buddies".

They’re sat in a booth in The Rabbit Hole, the lights above them dim and red, some crappy rock ballad playing on the jukebox. The air stinks of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, and there’s a smudge on Regina’s glass.

But it’s still better than being at Granny’s and dealing with all those watchful eyes. 

Nobody trusts Maleficent. Most of them don’t trust Regina either. Seeing them together, that’s going to put ideas in people’s heads, ideas about Regina lapsing, going back to her old ways. Because it couldn’t possibly occur to them that maybe Regina’s being a good influence on Maleficent, instead of Maleficent being a bad influence on her.

Hell, they’ve probably got a point. Maleficent hasn’t just been a bad influence in Regina’s life, she’s been a bad _inspiration_. Something to strive towards, an ideal of power. And if Regina hadn’t come into Maleficent’s life, hadn’t raised her back up and helped her rediscover her magic, there’d probably be a lot less fiery deaths on both their consciences.

But tonight isn’t about death, fiery or otherwise. It’s just two old friends, because they _are_ old friends, despite the attempts on each others’ lives, the imprisonment and all that bad blood. 

It’s just two old friends having a drink in a shitty bar.

“Enjoying your Woo-Woo?” Regina drawls, nodding to the ridiculously colourful cocktail Maleficent’s sipping.

“It’s not exactly goblin tonic,” Maleficent comments, eying her glass and looking unimpressed.

Regina laughs quietly, more an exhale of warm breath than anything else. “Probably a good thing,” she agrees. “We always had our most interesting ideas when we were drunk on that garbage.”

Maleficent smiles slowly. “Our most _glorious_ ideas,” she corrects, holding her drink aloft, and Regina shakes her head with a fondness she probably shouldn’t allow herself at memories of the devastation they caused.

She clinks her dirty glass against Maleficent’s, downs the rest of her gin and tonic. Things were easier back then, but they were also sad and lonely and something Regina never wants to go back to.

Maleficent was one of the few bright spots in her old life.

They spend the night making their way through the cocktail menu, Regina becoming increasingly amused by the way Maleficent’s voice curls around the silly names of each drink. It’s _comfortable_ , just spending time with someone like this. Someone that knows her, knows Regina at her worst, but doesn’t judge.

Regina isn’t going to assume Maleficent’s turned over a new leaf, she isn’t naïve. But Maleficent’s making a point of keeping to herself, not starting trouble, and Regina appreciates that.

Maleficent always _was_ more the more level-headed of the two of them. After all, she’s the one who urged Regina not the use the Dark Curse all those years ago.

Regina presses closer to Maleficent’s side, their thighs pushed snug together, as they reminisce about magic and mayhem.

They leave the bar in the small hours of the morning, the air cold, the stars bright. Regina could transport them home with no effort, just a swirl of purple smoke, but they walk instead in companionable silence.

Regina breathes deeply, hands in her pockets, shoes clicking against the pavement.

“This repentance act you’ve got going,” Maleficent sighs.

“It’s not an _act_ ,” Regina cuts in automatically, but there’s no edge to her voice, no anger. The night’s too peaceful, Maleficent’s company too welcome.

“Whatever it is, it’s about punishing yourself, right?” Maleficent continues. She looks sideways at Regina, expression thoughtful, her lips a slash of plum-purple in the streetlight. 

Regina’s shoulders tense against her will. “It’s about trying to do what’s right,” she explains.

Maleficent stops walking. Regina stops as well. 

“So it’s not about denying yourself pleasure as a form of penance?” Maleficent asks. There’s something about her smile that takes Regina right back to the Enchanted Forest, familiar and knowing and _playful_. 

Regina shakes her head. She feels coiled like a spring, waiting, waiting.

Maleficent’s eyes are hooded. “Then if you’re _not_ denying yourself pleasure, why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Regina’s pulse flutters. “Maybe I’m waiting for you to make the first move,” she replies, and her voice comes out too low and breathy to be the haughty tone she’s trying for.

The smile Maleficent gives her is one that’s burned into Regina’s mind from all those nights together, back before the Dark Curse, before Regina gave up everything she held dear to get her revenge. “When have you ever waited to take something you want?”

Maleficent’s still smiling when Regina kisses her.

They stumble into the tight alley between stores, trying to move without breaking contact, Regina’s fingers pulling at Maleficent’s shirt buttons, Maleficent’s hands in Regina’s hair. She gets Maleficent backed up against a wall, kisses her fiercely, and Maleficent’s breath tastes like cocktails, sugary and alcoholic. 

Regina’s not let herself think about this in so long, but now she has it again she realises just how much she’s _missed_ it. A soul-deep ache, her blackened heart beating furiously as Maleficent pulls Regina’s skirt up her thighs. Reeling Regina in with one arm around her waist, the other moving until her hand’s between Regina’s legs, fingers curling up and pushing hard against the material of her panties.

Regina’s moan bounces off the brick walls and evaporates into the night like the steam on their breath.

Maleficent’s hand moves beneath her panties, her mouth leaves vivid smears of lipstick along Regina’s throat. She fingers Regina with a rhythm that’s so familiar it leaves her dizzy, head spinning. Maleficent watches her face the whole time, eyes bright despite the shadows. 

“You don’t have to deny yourself with me,” she promises, and Regina gasps and fucks herself on the thrust of Maleficent’s fingers, moaning for the way her thumb presses against Regina’s clit. “Not with me, _never_ with me.”

Regina’s fingernails dig into Maleficent’s arms through her jacket. “I know,” she manages, and she comes with Maleficent’s mouth pressed to hers, thighs locking up and body shaking through the pleasure.

“Take me home,” Maleficent whispers, kissing Regina’s ear lightly, fingers still stroking carefully between Regina’s legs. “Fuck me in your bed.”

“Play your cards right, I’ll even make you breakfast after,” Regina teases. It’ll be light soon, and every drag of Maleficent’s fingertips makes her tremble.

“You remember how I like my eggs,” Maleficent says with a smirk.

They disappear in a cloud of smoke - neither is in the mood to walk any longer.


End file.
